DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) Deeper understanding of genetic and epigenetic alterations during the development of skin cancers has been made possible by advances in molecular biology techniques including the development of new transgenic mouse technologies. These technological advances have made possible new information and new concepts of the mechanisms whereby normal cells become malignant. They have also facilitated mechanism based discovery of new chemoprevention approaches to preventing skin cancer. The goal of this meeting will be to provide a forum for the exchange of new information and ideas concerning the cellular and molecular basis for skin cancer development and chemoprevention. This meeting will emphasize alterations in genes and gene expression that play a functional role in skin cancer development induced by important environmen- tal agents. Sessions will focus on the use of transgenic mouse models to study skin cancer development, transcription factor pathogenesis of skin cancer, oxidative stress and tumor promotion and progression, models for the study of malignant melanoma and chemoprevention of skin cancer. These ongoing meetings concerning skin carcinogenesis over the years are important for two reasons. The mouse skin paradigm for multistage carcinogenesis has served as a model of discovery where the genetic and epigenetic alterations are applicable to many if not all human epithelial cancers. Based on previous Skin Carcinogenesis meetings, it is anticipated that the exchange of information and ideas through a highly interactive meeting will help generate new concepts and ideas that will have an impact on skin cancer intervention and prevention. With a world wide increase in both non-melanoma and melanoma skin cancers, new approaches to skin cancer prevention are needed. This meeting is intended to bring together researchers from major centers in Japan, Europe and the United States that are actively engaged in cutting-edge research on the mechanisms of skin cancer development and prevention.